Bacterial antibiotic resistance has become one of the most serious threats to modern health care. Infections caused by resistant bacteria frequently result in longer hospital stays, higher mortality and increased cost of treatment. See, e.g., Cohen, Science 1992, 257:1051-1055. The need for new antibiotics will continue to escalate because bacteria have a remarkable ability to develop resistance to new agents, rendering them quickly ineffective. See, e.g., Neu, Science 1992, 257: 1064-1073. The spread of antibiotic resistance has been referred to as a pandemic. A solution to the growing public health threat will require an interdisciplinary approach. See, e.g., Anderson, Nature America 1999, 5: 147-149. See also Bush et al., Nature Reviews in Microbiology 2011, 9: 894-896; Levy and Marshall, Nature Medicine 2004, 10: S122-S129; Livermore, Clinical Infectious Diseases 2003, 36: S11-S23; and Roberts et al., Clinical Infectious Diseases 2009, 49: 1175-1184.
The present crisis has prompted various efforts to elucidate the mechanisms responsible for bacterial resistance. The widespread use of penicillins and cephalosporins has resulted in the emergence of β-lactamases, a family of bacterial enzymes that catalyze the hydrolysis of the β-lactam ring common to numerous presently used antibiotics. See, Coulton et al., Progress in Medicinal Chemistry 1994, 31: 297-349. This family of bacterial β-lactamases is further divided into four sub-families: A, C, and D families, which comprise β-lactamases that have a serine at the active site that catalyzes the hydrolysis of β-lactam antibiotics, and B family, which comprises β-lactamases that are zinc metalloenzymes. Resistance mediated by β-lactamases is a critical aspect at the core of the development of bacterial antibiotic resistance. See, Dudley, Pharmacotherapy 1995, 15: 9S-14S. Clavulanic acid, which is a metabolite of Streptomyces clavuligerus, and two semi-synthetic inhibitors, sulbactam and tazobactam, are currently available semi-synthetic or natural product β-lactamase inhibitors. Synthetic β-lactamase inhibitors have also been described. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,577; 5,510,343; 6,472,406; Hubschwerlen et al., J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41: 3961; and Livermore et al., J. Med. Chem. 1997, 40: 335-343. Poole (Cell. Mol. Life Sci. 2004, 61: 2200-2223) provides a review of the resistance of bacterial pathogens to β-lactam antibiotics and approaches for overcoming resistance. For a review of inhibitors of metallo β-lactamases, see Fast and Sutton, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta—Proteins and Proteomics 2013, 1834(8): 1648-1659.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0199541 discloses certain azabicyclic compounds including certain 7-oxo-6-diazabicyclic[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamides and their use as anti-bacterial agents. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0157826 discloses heterobicyclic compounds including certain diazepine carboxamide and diazepine carboxylate derivatives and their use as anti-bacterials and 3-lactamase inhibitors. International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2008/039420 discloses 7-oxo-2,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane-6-sulfooxy-2-carboxamides and their use as β-lactamase inhibitors.
Zheng et al. (PLOS One 2013, 8(5), e62955) disclose substituted 2,5-bis-tetrazolylmethyl-thiophenes and their use as β-lactamse inhibitors. Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN103130686 A discloses N,N′-diaryl-ureas and their use as inhibitors of metallo β-lactamases. Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN103191091 A discloses substituted arylsulfonamides and their use as inhibitors of metallo β-lactamases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,311; 4,746,353; 4,838,925; European Patent Application Publication Nos. EP204513; EP244166; and Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1095549A disclose substituted 2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzenesulfonamides and their use as herbicides.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2015/112441 discloses substituted 1H- and 2H-tetrazol-5-yl sulfonamide compounds as metallo β-lactamase inhibitors.